The use of cellular mobile telecommunication has undergone substantial growth over the past few years. Due to a growing cellular customers base, cellular telephone service providers and cellular telephone service resellers are faced with serving an increased number of new subscribers demanding diversified cellular services. Also, a growing number of existing cellular subscribers tend to switch back and forth between various service providers depending on the marketing and sales incentives offered by any one of such providers to newly signed-up cellular subscribers. The foregoing shifts and variations in customer-supplier and customer-reseller relationships require programming, as well as reprogramming, of the cellular telephone sets each time a customer subscriber desires a change.
Typically, cellular service providers require that any prospective customer take the cellular telephone set, after purchasing it, to an authorized service center for programming so that such telephone set becomes an authorized cellular service user set. In the case of cellular service resellers, prospective subscribers are often asked to send the telephone set, after purchasing it, to an authorized agent for programming. In either case, the procedure is cumbersome and costly to the customer, as well as to the provider or reseller, because delays are encountered prior to the start of service. Therefore, there exists a need for a method and an apparatus for programming wireless telephone sets in a manner that quickly, reliably and cost-effectively provides telephone service to new or existing customers.